Buffy 12 goes Hogwarts
by wetterwaxs
Summary: Sequel to Buffy PotterSaotome? Buffy born as Harry Potter now known as Yuri was raised by Ranma and is 11 now. Follow how the girl/boy-who-lived survives her first year at Hogwarts - or how Hogwarts survives her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This happened when Whistler took Buffy away...

I don't own anything of this story - besides the idea to combine Buffy, Harry Potter and Ranma in this way.

* * *

Prologue

_Halloween 1991 – Godric's Hollow_

_"__Lily, take Harry and run."_

_"__No, James.__"_

_"__Stay away, girl."_

_"__Not Harry, please, not Harry."_

_"__Avada Kedavra"_

_No an unseen battle begun. The killing curse rebounded and hit Voldemort. His body vanished, only a green mist reminded. Part of it followed a slight connection to the child and infiltrated his head._

_The soul of this child sensed something was wrong. Very wrong. Instinctively the boy turned into a girl. The green mist was now in a graveyard facing a blond woman with a scythe._

_"What do you want here?" "You want to defeat me? Insolent child. You are mine now." The mist attacked._

_The woman chuckled. "Sorry, but here we play after my rules. You are so dead." She swung the scythe through the mist. Then the mist was no more._

_Outside the only thing attesting the internal battle was a bleeding wound in form of a bolt on the girls forehead. The girl wasn't consciousness anymore. She didn't notice Whistler coming and taking her away before others arrived at the scene._

_"Very well, Slayer. The first part is done. Now we have to see, the old man doesn't get to lay a finger on you. But don't worry, I know the perfect parents for you. We only have to convince them..." Whistler chuckled._

In the distance a bike could be heard. "Time to go, Slayer." Whistler vanished.

* * *

Moments later the bike stopped in front of the house. A man in his early twenties dismounted and went to the front door. His eyes showed fear. At the same moment a huge guy with wild black hair and a black beard arrived.

"Hagrid, what happened here?" The young man asked. "Don't know, Sirius. I'm here on Professor Dumbledore's order. Have to take Harry to him." "Do you think they might have survived?" "Let's check."

The men went into the house and saw a body lying on the floor. "James! James, no!" "Sorry, Sirius, he's dead." Sirius kneed next to James while Hagrid climbed up the stairs. In the nursery laid a woman with dark red hair. Her once bright green eyes were now dull and widened from fear.

Next to the door was a black robe. The crip was empty. The child was nowhere to be seen. "Sirius, come upstairs!" "What's the matter?" "Harry is missing!"

"What?" Sirius stormed upstairs. He was now opnely crying. "How? Where could he be? Uh, was that robe Voldemort?" Hagrid flinched. "Don't know, better inform Dumbledore."

"Ok, I have something else to do. Have a rat to find!" Sirius straightened up. Nobody noticed a trembling rat with a long stick in its mouth. The rat silently hushed away.

The traitor still couldn't believe what happened. He waited outside when suddenly all went quiet. Than he turned into a rat and went inside. The only remains of his master were the robe and his precious wand.

Somehow his master was away. But he was so powerful. He would come back one day. But what to do…

* * *

Later at Hogwarts a certain headmaster was not a happy camper. A few minutes ago a crying Hagrid informed him the Potters were dead and little Harry was nowhere to be found. His plans were ruined.

He had convinced Sirius to let Peter become secret keeper and now that. Ok, he had to change the plan. Neville Longbottom was only a day older than Harry. He already planned for his parents to die at death eaters hands. Maybe if he could speed the timetable up. With some glamour Neville could go through as Harry. He had to speak to Severus now!

While Dumbledore paced through his office he was monitored by Fawkes. Fawkes was a phoenix and not bonded with Dumbledore like all people assumed. Fawkes was a creature of the light and would never bind to someone as dark as him. He was only here because he knew in a few years his true familiar would come into this school and would bring the downfall for certain dark lords. Known as well as unknown. Until then he would observe.

The next day another attack was reported. The Longbottoms were attacked by some unknown death eaters. Alice and Frank were tortured with the cruciatus into insanity and Neville was found dead.

* * *

The following night in little Whinging, Surrey

"Albus, we can't let him here. They are Muggles of the worst kind!" "Minerva, we have to. They are his only remaining relatives and I'm sure they will love him as he is of their blood."

With these words Albus Dumbledore greatest wizard and master manipulator of his time laid a little bundle with a mop of black hair and green eyes in front of the door. "What is with his scar?" "The scar will remain. One day it may be useful. And Harry will become famous for it."

With these words he turned around and with a pop they both vanished. The next morning a thin horsefaced woman would find a bundle with a letter. The bundle was her nephew Harry Potter. The only known wizard ever to survive the killing curse.


	2. Chapter

AN: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long, but I decided to rewrite this chapter. And hopefully deleted the mistakes...

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning in the outside of London but the peace was disturbed. Splash! "Take that you old slave driver!" "Hey Yuri, what was that for?"

An attractive and annoyed redhead climbed out of the garden pond of a little country house including a practice and a dojo.

"Maybe this was her revenge for you splashing her with cold water yesterday?" Kasumi passed her husband now wife a towel.

"Hey, Dad! Already getting old?" "If you are awake so early, Yuri, maybe we should start with your training. And don't think I will go easy on you only because it's your birthday." With these words Ranma launched at her adoptive daughter.

After an hour sparring Kasumi called Ranma and Yuri to breakfast. Her siblings had already eaten and where now playing in the garden.

Kasumi hold the morning post in her hands. "Yuri, you got a letter."

"Uh, who in the world writes with green ink? This is so out!" Yuri opened her letter. "It's an invitation from a magical school. What a name is Hogwarts?"

Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other. Kasumi asked: "What did they write?" "Oh, only the usual. Magic is real. We want you. Yada, yada, yada."

"I will call Ku Lon later." "That may be better, Ranma." "Why?" "You see, Yuri it is time to tell you, why we trained you so hard." "There is a reason? I thought it is because I'm so good."

"You are, child. But that isn't the reason. Only a joy for your trainer." With these words Ku Lon arrived. "Elder, how did you…" "Ranma, son, I'm over 300 years old. When I learned something in those years it was timing. Thank you, Kasumi.

"Now, Yuri. Maybe Ranma should tell you the story how he became your father." "Dad?"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, seems it is time. I told you I found you abandoned in a side street in Tokyo. Then I married your mother and we moved to England to leave the chaos in Nerima.

"As you already know those stories I skip this part and go back to the start. One day I was flying through Akane Airways. When I landed a funny looking guy with a bowler and an American accent approached me. In his arms was a little girl. He told me she was an orphan. Her parents were murdered hours ago and somehow you survived. But one day the killer or one of his followers would search for her and try to complete the job.

"The girl needed a family as well as somebody to train her. The guy, Whistler was his name, also told me the girl was a witch. That is why you can do magic. He also told me you will have to go to a school called Hogwarts. There you will meet the killer again."

The room was silent. Yuri stood up and left. When Ranma was about to follow her a cane stopped him. "Leave her alone for some time. This was much to swallow. I will see to her in a few minutes."

The following silence was disturbed by the doorbell. Kasumi opened and a strict looking woman in a dark business suit stood in front of her. "Mrs Saotome I presume?"

"Yes. May I help you?" "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts. Your daughter got a letter from us and I'm here to answer the questions you certainly have."

"Oh, yes. Please, come in. would you like some tea?" "Thank you very much. A cup of tea would be nice." McGonagall followed Kasumi into the living room. Ranma still in his girl form sat there with Ku Lon.

"Ranma, dear. This is Professor McGonagall. She is here to answer our questions concerning Hogwarts." "Uh, okay." Ranma changed into his male form. McGonagall fainted.

"Ups." Ku Lon hit his head with her cane. "Kasumi, you go and retrieve her. I go after Yuri." With these words she hopped away.

"Child, don't you think you are too young to brood?" "Did you know?" "Yes. They told me." "Why didn't they tell me? I always asked myself why my parents abandoned me." "Your parents are Ranma and Kasumi. And believe me they would never abandon you. And why they didn't tell you? That was my fault. I thought and still think the knowledge of the own parents murdered and the killer going after you isn't something a child your age should be burdened with. Besides I'm sure there is much more to the story. But you know your father. If you want more information you have to search them for yourself."

Yuri giggled. "I know. Has he ever been this way?" "Believe it or not he got better since the first time I met him. Now he sometimes thinks before he rushes into something." "Must be Mom's influence." "Come child, you have a visitor. If she survived your father that is." "Did he change in front of her?" "You really had to ask?"

In the living room

"Ugh" McGonagall gained slowly conciousness. "Oh my. Are you feeling better?" "What was this?" "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this." "Did you just transform?" "Yeah." "But how? As I know you are a Muggle. You can't be a Metamorphmagus." "A what? I ain't no Metathing."

Ku Lon: "She said Metamophmagus. As far as I know they are magical people who can change their appearance at will. But you are right. You are not a Metamorphmagus."

McGonagall: "Then how did he do this? And who are you may I ask. And how do you know?"

Ku Lon: "Did you ever heard of Jusenkyo?"

McGonagall: "The pools of sorrow? Yes. But I thought they were a myth."

Ku Lon: "No, child. They are real. And when Ranma was 16 he fell into the spring of the drowned girl. Somehow he gained some control over the curse. He not only changes through water but also through will. And when you are as old as I am then you too will know things."

Ranma: "Yeah, with over 300 you sure know things... Ow!"

Kasumi: "Ranma, be nice." "Yeah, dear."

Yuri: "So, you are from this magical school?"

McGonagall (dryly): "Yes. I'm here to convince you of the existence of magic. But somehow I think this isn't necessary." Then she looked at Yuri and gasped. Yuri: "What? Is something wrong with my hair?"

McGonagall: "You look like her."

Yuri: "Like whom?"

McGonagall: "Excuse me. But you look exactly like a former student of mine when she was eleven years old."

Kasumi: "What is her name? Maybe she is a lost relative."

McGonagall: "Her name was Lily Potter. She died ten years ago. But she only had one child. A boy named Harry. He is living with his mother's sister now. As far as I know they are his only remaining relatives."

Yuri: "Oh. Pity. I would love to find out something about my birthparents." At the questioning look from McGonagall: "I'm adopted."

Ku Lon: "So. Since we all know magic exists tell us where we can buy the items of your list."

McGonagall: "Diagon Alley would be the right place. If you have some time now I could show you how to get there. Otherwise I could take Ms Saotome alone with me."

Yuri: "Mom, Dad?"

Ranma: "Sure. Why not."

McGonagall: "Very well. You may want to take some money with you. Our first stop in Diagon Alley will be Gringotts. This is the bank of our world where you can change your money into our currency."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The group arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. "Whoa. What's that for a hole?" Ranma and Yuri asked simultaneously. Clonk! Clonk!

"Ow! Granny/Old Ghoul what was that for?" Ku Lon chuckled. "Often the best way to hide something is to make it unimpressive."

They followed McGonagall to the back of the pub. Ranma: "Yeah, unimpressive is the right word. Must something really important! Ow!"

McGonagall tapped with her wand a seemingly random stone and the wall parted leaving the view of Diagon Alley.

The visitors hold on their breath. Ku Lon looked smugly. "See. What did I tell you."

* * *

McGonagall led them to Gringotts.

In Gringotts the Goblins stared at them. "Uh, Professor. What are they?" "They are Goblins, Ms Saotome. They are born warriors as well as bankers. Gringotts belongs to them." "And why are they staring?"

One of the Goblins approached them. "Ranma Saotome?" "Uh, that's me. What did I do this time?" "Nothing, Mylord. We were told you would visit us today. My name is Traphook and I'm your account manager."

The groups jaws were on the floor. Only Ku Lon chuckled.

"Uh, Dad what happened to you this time? And since when are you a Lord?" "Uh…" "You must be Warmistress Yuri Saotome", Traphook bowed. "It's an honour to meet you."

Ku Lon was now openly gaggling. "Your face! Absolutely brilliant!" "Granny!? What do you know?" "How do you come to think I would know something?"

"Maybe because you are laughing instead of face faulting? Or maybe Traphook mentioned someone to warn them. Or maybe because you know most of the time what's going on?" "Yuri is right, Old Ghoul, you know. Ow"

"Mr Traphook, what does it mean, Warmistress and Warlord?" "Only Traphook, Warmistress. Warlord is a title the strongest warrior of three old Chinese tribes can earn. He must defeat the greatest warrior of each tribe. In case of Warlord Saotome they were Prince Herb, Lord Saffron as well as Shampoo, heir of Elder Ku Lon. You as his official heiress have the title Warmistress.

"The Warlords responsibility is to lead the three tribes in war. You may also declare war to another nation. Each tribe is obliged to send their warrior to your aid."

"Uh, granny, did you know about this?" "Yes, Yuri. And I waited a long time for this event." Ku Lon cackled. "In 300 years you learn to be patient. Besides it was totally worth it!"

Ranma: "So, as a Warlord I have an account at your bank. How big is it?"

Traphook: "Since every tribe has to pay a tenth of their income since you gained this title as well as the treasures your predecessors gained it is a total of 1,2 billion Galleons."

Ranma: "Uh, in Pound, please."

Traphook: "That would be ca. 6 billion Pounds with an exchange rate of 1:5."

Ranma, Kasumi and Yuri face faulted again.

Traphook: "And Ms Saotome as your heir has an access to 20 % of this."

They face faulted again.

Yuri: "I think, you won't have to change money, Dad."

Kasumi: "Seems you are right, Yuri."

* * *

After they got some money the group went to Madam Malkiss for the school uniform.

Yuri: "Do I really need to wear one?"

McGonagall: "Yes, during lessons you have. But in your free time you may wear more casual clothes."

After the measuring they went to buy a three compartment trunk. One compartment for her clothes, one for books and one for the rest.

In Flourish and Blotts they had to contain Yuri since otherwise she would have bought half of the shop. She was allowed five more books which were "Hogwarts a history", "Animagus, the animal in you", "Occlumency, organize your mind", "Wizarding etiquette and laws" and "Magical creatures, facts and fiction".

After they bought potion ingredients other required items of the list, McGonagall led them to Ollivander's.

"This is the best wand maker in Britain. Most wizards buy their wands here."

Yuri: "Does one often have to buy a new one?"

"Yes and no." Suddenly Mr Ollivander appeared. But nobody flinched. McGonagall was used to this and the others had already detected his ki signature.

"What do mean?"

"You see, a wand chooses its holder. For optimal results you need an optimal fitting wand. But humans change. In a few years when you are older you may get better results with another wand. Sometimes an upgrade is enough, sometimes not.

Now, let's see, what we have for you. My wands mostly have cores of phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn hair. What is your wand arm?"

"Uh, I can use both. It's a unnecessary weakness to have only one strong side so I trained both."

"Interesting. You seem to be a fighter. Try this one. Dragon heartstring and oak, 12 inches. Very strong and good for fighting."

"Uh, what should I do?"

"Give it a little wave." Nothing happened. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand. "Here, dragon heartstring and birch, 11 inches. A little more flexible."

Again nothing happened. Ollivander gave her more wands and every time it was the same result. Yuri was getting frustrated while Ollivander seemed to be getting happier with every failure.

"Tricky customer, aren't you. Why not. Let's try this one. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches."

This wand shot one red star when Yuri waved it. "Some reaction is there but definitively not strong enough for a first wand. You already tried every of my usual wands. We have to try something else. Come with me."

Ollivander lead the group into the back. "Here are my more unusual combinations. Most are experiments. Now, stand in the middle of the room and concentrate. Try to call what feels right to you."

Yuri went to the spot and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her magic and suddenly from two directions wands flew to her. One she snatched with her right hand the other with her left. When she touched them she was basked in a white light and the room was filled with a calming melody. Yuri basked in an aura of calmness and protection.

Ollivander was flabbergasted. "Never…Never in my life I have seen something like this."

Ranma: "Is something wrong? Is this dangerous for my daughter?"

Ollivander: "No, but such a strong reaction not only with one wand but with two. And the wands itself. The one in her left hand is a wand made for healers. Phoenix tears and willow, 11 inches. The tears are from the same bird that gave two feathers already. One of them is in the wand that gave the weak reaction. The brother wand was the one of the Dark Lord.

"Your other wand is something special. 10 years ago on Halloween it suddenly appeared in my shop. And I don't know what combination it is. I can only tell it is 11 inches too and it feels like metal. Besides you are the first person to ever get a reaction out of it. When you find out more, can you please tell me?"

Yuri: "Ok. If I ever find it out. Now can you sell me wand holsters? For my arms I guess."

Ollivander: "Here dragonhide. This material is unbreakable and undetectable. The holsters also have an anti-summoning charm. Somehow I have the feeling you will need it."

Outside the shop McGonagall took Yuri aside: "You may want to hide one of your wands. You see most wizards as well as all students only use one wand. You would draw unnecessary attention towards you."

Ku Lon: "She is right, child. Use your healer's wand in lessons openly and train with the other one when nobody is around you. I wouldn't mention your title also."

McGonagall nodded: "So, you got everything on your list. At this point I will leave you. You may buy a familiar at Magical Menagerie. Most children want an owl because they are really useful. They are our way to send post. A toad or a cat is allowed too.

"Here is your ticket for the Hogwarts Express. You get to platform through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. I will see you at 1st September. Goodbye."

After McGonagall left, Kasumi turned to her daughter: "Do you want a familiar now?"

Yuri: "Don't think so. I would like to have one, but toads: Ew! A cat would be nice but to dangerous with dad's condition." Ranma shuddered. "And I really don't know about owls. They may be useful for my letters, but I think they are too noticeable in our non-magical environment. This is London, not Nerima."

Ku Lon: "Good thinking. I see, you can use your head. Not like your father. This must be Kasumi's influence."


	4. Chapter 4

On 1st September Ranma and Kasumi accompanied Yuri to King's Cross. Like McGonagall said Yuri could simply go through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. She was early and there were only few other people. One of them was a bushy haired girl who was trying to drag her trunk towards the old fashioned train. When Yuri saw this she immediately grabbed it.

Yuri: "Let me help you. This is too heavy for you."

"Thanks. I have too many books packed. But isn't it too heavy for you too?"

Yuri: "Nope. I'm stronger than I look. I'm a martial artist. Besides you can never have too many books."

The girl smiled: "Right you are. Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you. Are you a muggleborn too?"

"Nope, I'm muggleraised. The name's Yuri Saotome by the way."

"Thanks for your help, Yuri. I know I won't need all my books since the library is well-known. But I don't know yet which books are in the library."

"Wow, calm down. So you are a first year too? That's nice. Want to sit together?"

Hermione looked unsure: "I would love too. But are you sure? Certainly you could sit with more interesting people."

"Nope, I'm sure. You like books, are a first year too and your aura is really nice."

"You can read auras?"

"Yep. I have trained martial arts since I could walk. And I'm really good. I already mastered ki-control hence the aura-reading. So let's find a nice compartment." Together they entered the red train. Yuri carried both trunks without any problems while Hermione followed her still a little unsure.

They got a compartment at the end of the train. While they settled in, Hermione questioned Yuri more about her training: "Why would someone train a child so early in martial arts? What is ki? And which martial art did you master? Karate, Judo?"

Yuri chuckled: "Hermione, calm down. I will answer all you questions but you will make it much easier for when I can answer them one for one. First, what is ki. Ki is what the east Asians call life force. Unlike magic every living being has it. Plants, animals. You name it, it's there. High-trained masters of the art are able to control this life-force to various degrees.

"Since I was trained so early in my life from the best I already can use it too. I can read auras, manifest a battle-aura and currently I'm working on something like ki-claws. But since I never learned the cat-fist – which is really insane by the way – this will take some time.

"The style I learned is called anything goes. It's the style of my family and basically we study the other arts, wipe out their flaws and combine them into our own. My dad trained me so early because I'm his heir – and a natural."

"Wow! Do you think you could show me some tricks? I want to defend myself. I would've started with Karate this year but with Hogwarts…"

"Sure, we can do that. Do you only want to learn some tricks or do you want to get in shape and learn it the right – and hard – way?"

"Uh, hard way I think." "Wise choice. The meditation techniques will also help you with recalling facts etc. much easier." Yuri grinned: "This is really good for schoolwork you know. And I read a book about occlumency. The use the same techniques and disable other persons to read your mind. Maybe we should give it a shot."

"I can believe that I will do anything you will tell me. Especially if it helps with school." They both shared a smile. Suddenly the compartment door opened. A boy with unruly black hair and green eyes entered: "Excuse me, but may I sit with you?"

Yuri: "Sure. Take a seat. We won't bite you. Are you a first year too?"

The boy answered: "Yes, I am. My name is Harry Potter."

Hermione gasped: "Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived. I have read books about you."

Harry shrank down and Yuri snickered: "Hermione, calm down. You make him uncomfortable. Hi, Harry, my name is Yuri Saotome, pleased to meet ya. The enthusiastic one is Hermione Granger. Don't mind her, she is a little excited but really nice."

Hermione blushed: "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. It's only I'm so excited. My parents are dentists and I read as much books I could about magic and such."

Yuri: "Hermione, you are rambling. Besides you aren't the only one without magical upraising here"

Harry smiled shyly: "It's ok. I understand. I lived with my relatives and they are muggles too. But I didn't know there were books about me. What do they write?"

Hermione: "How you defeated You-know-who."

Harry: "And how did I defeat him? I mean, I was 15 month old. I really can't remember."

Yuri: "Who is You-know-who?"

Harry: "Lord Voldemort."

Hermione flinched: "How can you say his name?"

Yuri: "Why shouldn't he? It's only a name. It's not like he will suddenly pop up if someone says his very silly name. By the way, were their witnesses when Harry defeated this Voldie-guy?"

Hermione: "Not that I know of."

Harry: "Then how do we know if the books are right?"

Hermione frowned. Yuri: "Good question. Do they contradict each other?"

Hermione: "No, they don't. They really haven't much information in them."

Yuri: "Maybe we could research it in our free time. Seems like an interesting topic." 'Something is foul here' Yuri had to use the soul of ice to keep her cool. First the boy who looked exactly like her male form only skinnier and then the story itself. It matched the parts she knew about her origins. Somehow this doesn't fit.

Then there was his scar. She was told when her father adopted her she had a lightning shaped cut on her forehead. The same place Harry had his scar. But her cut healed better. Her scar was so faint you had to know it was there to find it.

The boy himself had like Hermione a nice aura without a trace of malevolence. There weren't much people around who had such a white aura. Only very young children - and her mother. Her father'a aura was light blue. Sign of his pride. Although it got better since he didn't charge his ki-attacks emotion anymore. Granny told him after Saffron it would destroy him in the long run.

'I have to wait and see. Whatever story is behind this – and maybe there were really two different bid baddies (which I really doubt) – I can't change things now. Maybe I'm his long lost twin sister.

'There is something wrong with Harry's aura. While white his ki is very weak. I can feel his magic but I cannot say if it is right. I have to train my spidey senses. And his body looks malnourished. He said he lives with his relatives. Maybe I have to take a closer look the next weeks.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when another boy entered the compartment. He had red hair and freckles. "Hi, you are Harry Potter, right? Mind if I sit with you? I'm sure we will be great friends."

The group looked startled. Before Harry could react Yuri said: "Excuse me? Don't you think you are a little rude here? Who are you by the way?"

The boy sneered: "Ron Weasley. And who are you? I'm sure the boy-who-lived will enjoy my company more than yours."

Now the all looked ready to kill him. Yuri: "Maybe the bwl would enjoy your company if you didn't have a stick up your arse. Besides we don't have the bloody bwl here but a nice guy with the name Harry. And believe me when I say people storming into a compartment and insulting the people sitting there is in all societies I know considered extremely rude."

Hermione: "Maybe it would be better if you leave, Mr Weasley."

Ron: "What are you talking about? He is Harry Potter the bwl. And we will be best mates. I won't go anywhere else."

Harry could only stare at him. Yuri glanced at Harry and made a decision. She stood up and went near the red haired boy. "Mr Weasley, you will leave now. Either on your own or with my help. Your choice."

Ron sneered at her: "And what will you do little girl?"

Yuri smiled: "Little? Mr Weasley, let me give you a little advice for our next Hogwarts years." She touched some points at his torso and Ron went rigid. "Never ever again call me little!" Yuri grabbed him, dragged him outwards and closed the door. Then she waved her wand and did a few spells. Hermione recognized them as locking and notice-me-not charms from her books.

When she turned her back to the door, the others stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face? It's not my hair isn't it?"

Harry: "No, your hair is fine. But what did you do to him?"

Yuri: "Nothing bad. I only paralyzed him for the next few hours. When we arrive at Hogwarts he should be ok."

Hermione: "How did you do that?"

Yuri: "Pressure points? My parents taught my about them. You use them both in martial arts and medicine."

Hermione: "Wait, your mom is Kasumi Saotome? The famous doctor in alternative medicine?"

Harry: "I've heard of her. Some of the neighbours go to her but my aunt and uncle says this cannot be as good as our western medicine."

Hermione: "What idiots. Sorry Harry, but Kasumi Saotome is one the best physicians world wide. My parents have all of her books."

Yuri: "Yep, mom is really good. But dad is no slouch with pressure points also. Like I said, you can use them against your opponents."

Harry asked shyly: "Could…could you teach me?"

Yuri: "What, martial arts or pressure points?"

Harry: "Both, please?"

Yuri: "Sure. Hermione is in too. Good. This way you have a sparring partner. If you want we can start tomorrow. The first thing for both of you will be to get in shape. We will start with running and some exercises."

Hermione: "Sounds good." Harry only nodded.

Hermione: "By the way did you look at Weasley's aura?"

Yuri: "Yeah and let me say it isn't pleasant. How someone his age can be so full of greed and jealousy I will never know. It's disturbing."

Harry: "You can read auras? Wow, that's cool. What does my aura say?"

Yuri: "Yours like Hermione's is very light. Auras like yours I only see in very young children and my mom. She is something like an angel my dad says." 'I won't say more to him now. Maybe later.'

Yuri: "So, another matter. Which house do you think you will be?"

Harry: "I would love to be in the same house as you."

Yuri. "Me too. Gryffindor may be an option for all of us though."

Hermione: "Me three. And I would love Gryffindor. It's the best house I think."

Harry: "I think I will end up in Hufflepuff."

Yuri: "What's wrong with Hufflepuff? They are loyal. And in a fight I really value the loyal ones on my side."

Hermione: "Ravenclaw would be okay, too. But they say the evil ones go to Slytherin."

Yuri: "Somehow I doubt there is a house extra for the evil ones. It would be much too obvious. I think it's more like the evil ones are exceptionally cunning and ambitious."

Hermione: "That makes much more sense."

Yuri smiled: "We will see. And even if we aren't in the same house, we can still be friends. And I will still train you."

Harry muttered: "Friends would be nice."

Yuri heard him: "Yes, I think of you as my friends. And I would love if you will think of me as your friend too."

Hermione hugged her: "Thanks. I never had any friends. I love reading and so the others would make fun of me."

Harry: "I never had any friends too. Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri: "You're welcome." She hugged Hermione back. But when she turned to Harry she noticed him flinching and sat back in her seat. 'Mh'

The rest of the trip they were undisturbed also often someone stood in front of their compartment but then go away. Every time Hermione looked at Yuri who grinned sheepishly.

* * *

When the train stopped in Hogsmead a very big man shouted: "First years to me. First years go to the boats."

Yuri: "Who is this guy? He is really big. Maybe he is half-giant."

Harry: "This is Hagrid. He is the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. He was the one who went with me to Diagon Alley. He is really nice."

Hermione and Yuri got together into a boat with Harry Potter. When Ron Weasley stormed in their direction Yuri had already pushed the boat deeper into the water. Hermione and Harry shot her both a grateful glance. Yuri smirked.

* * *

On the front door McGonagall already waited for them and lead them into a chamber where she told them to wait. When Yuri entered Hogwarts she could feel the magic around her. It was almost too much. She had to concentrate hard not to faint. Hermione saw how pale she looked: "Yuri, what's wrong?"

Yuri: "Nothing. I can sense the magic around us and believe me it is very much. It makes my head ache."

Hermione: "Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

Yuri made a face: "Oh no! It's not that bad."

In the meantime a blond boy appeared next to Harry: "Hello, you must be Harry Potter. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I could show you the right crowd." He sneered at the two girls.

Harry: "Thanks, but I think I'm able to decide by myself who I want to be friends with."

Draco looked ready to kill when they were interrupted by ghosts floating through the chamber. Everyone except for Yuri flinched. Yuri claimed: "That was really cool. The first time I saw ghosts!"

Hermione: "Yuri, you are mental, my dear!"

McGonagall appeared. She led the first years in the Great Hall. They were open mouthed when they saw the ceiling. Hermione: "I read about in Hogwarts, a history. It is charmed to look like the sky."

But when she looked at Yuri she saw her even more pale. Then Yuri sank on her knees with her hands on her head. "Yuri!" Before someone could react a voice shouted: "Professor, put me on the girl's head, now!" Yuri felt someone put a hat on her head. She could hear the voice again: "Let me help you. Do exactly what I say. Relax I put shields around your senses."

Yuri tried to relax. It was relative easy since she didn't feel the magic around her anymore. 'What happened.' The voice chuckled: 'That my dear was a sensory overload of your system. You stretch your senses around you normally but you aren't used to so much magic.'

'Thank you! Who are you?' 'I'm the sorting hat. Every first year has to put me on their head and I decide where they belong.' 'Huh? How?' 'Okay, the sorting starts already when you enter the castle. You could feel it. The castle is a sentient being. I'm directly connected to it.'

'That's cool. But in the moment you are the only thing between me and a collapse.' Don't worry. For a short time you will be safe. After the sorting you have to put me on again. Later I will teach you the shielding. Now since I'm already on your head, let's sort you.' 'So, where do I belong.' 'You my dear are very difficult. You have the traits of all houses. Where do you prefer? You would do well in all of them.'

'Where will my friends as well as Malfoy and Weasley go?' The hat chuckled: 'Ah, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Very well' GRYFFINDOR

Yuri could feel someone take the hat away. She heard him say: "Don't worry, my dear, you will have me back in no time.' Aloud: "Professor, after the sorting I need to return to her. She had a sensory overload and I'm the only one who can help her."

When Yuri looked around she could see everyone staring. A man with a long white beard stood up: "Well, that was certainly unexpected. You may sit with your housemates now. The sorting shall go on."

The table to her right started clapping. She went to it and sat down hoping the glances would stop.

McGonagall coughed: "When I say your name you sit on the stool and put on the hat.

"Hannah Abott" HUFFLEPUFF

"Susan Bones" HUFFLEPUFF

"Hermione Granger" GRYFFINDOR

"Draco Malfoy" GRYFFINDOR

The hall got silent. Never was a Malfoy in Gryffindor. The boy only sat there nearly fainting. McGonagall: "Mr Malfoy you may go and sit with your house, please."

"Harry Potter" After a few minutes the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR.

Hermione and Harry sat next to Yuri: "See, we are all in Gryffindor." Hermione and Harry smiled happily.

Ron Weasley became a Gryffindor too and at last Blaise Zabini became a Slytherin.

Next to the first years floated one of the ghosts they saw earlier. Yuri addressed him: "You are the first ghost I have ever seen. What's your name."

"Good evening my dear. My name is Sir Nicholas. I'm the ghost of Gryffindor house. And may I ask who you are?"

"Yuri Saotome, sorry 'bout that. But I have never seen ghosts. My dad told my some stories but that's nothing against real ones."

"I'm honored to meet such a brave girl."

Weasley shouted: "I know of you. You are nearly headless Nick."

"Hrmpf. I prefer Sir Nicholas. Thank you."

Another boy asked: "How can somebody be nearly headless?"

"So." Nick folded his head down."

"Ew!"

Yuri: "Neat trick! Besides it's your own fault. You had to ask."

After the sorting McGonagall brought her the sorting hat which she gladly put on her head again. 'We will speak later, dear. Now eat. You will need your strength.' 'Ok. And thanks for the sorting. Malfoy's look was ridiculous.'

During the feast Yuri looked at the head table. She couldn't turn her senses on. It was too much magic around. She would only collapse.

After the feast the first years followed Percy the fifth year prefect to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was mainly held in red and gold.

Hermione and Yuri shared the dormitory with two other girls, Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil. They seemed nice enough but more focused on fashion instead books. Yuri liked fashion too especially shoes but it wasn't her world. They were tired so the girls went early to bed.


End file.
